1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns drainage systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to a drainage system specifically designed to drain water dripping between floor boards of outdoor decks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As outdoor decks have become more popular, efforts to fully utilize the area below the decks have generally been limited as the floor boards and joists of a typically constructed deck allow water to drip through and onto the area beneath the deck. Accordingly, deck drainage systems have been devised to capture and channel water away from the area below the deck. While these systems are generally effective, they suffer from two major drawbacks. First, the systems are difficult and time consuming to install, often requiring custom built drainage sections. Second, the systems are expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,316 issued to Davis, et al. discloses one such drainage system. The system includes a plurality of U-shaped drainage sections, each of the sections having a width corresponding to the spacing of the floor joists of the deck. Installation is effected by securing the drainage panel to opposing interior sides of adjacent joists. While this system does conserve some “headroom” it suffers from the drawback in that one drainage panel is required for every two floor joists, which substantially increases installation time. Also, improper construction will result in leakage between the side of the joist and the edge of the drainage panel. Caulking or other sealant may be needed over time regardless of the method used to join drainage panels to floor joists.
Another deck drainage system that collects and channels water running through the cracks in a deck floor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,883 to Thibodeau. Thibodeau utilizes a plurality of prefabricated gutters designed to be installed while the deck is under construction. Each gutter is fabricated with a base that slopes downwardly from one end to the other to facilitate the flow of water. The gutters rest between and on the deck joists, supported by flanges extending outwardly from the upstanding side members. This system suffers from the drawback that the gutters must be manufactured at one site and then transported to the installation site. Once installed, Thibodeau's drainage system may not be removed without extensive destruction of the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,502 to Mickelsen discloses a drainage system for decks that may be installed on existing decks. Mickelsen utilizes gutter hangers fastened at an incline to the interior surface of two adjacent deck joists. A gutter panel is then coupled between the two gutter hangers. As in Thibodeau, Mickelsen requires the gutter hangers and panels to be custom fabricated at one site and then transported to the installation site. Additionally, the deck joists remain visible in both designs.